Ante Bellum
Ante Bellum '''is a special one-shot, that acts as a prelude to the events of the Time War. Plot '''Chapter 1: Prelude A large cluster of planetoids is shown, floating in a dark void. Each planetoid has its own fortress, with the front sign reading something in a indecipherable language, though it seems they are used for storage. Suddenly, a blue, oval-shaped portal forms at the entrance of one of the fortresses. Out of it steps a short humanoid, clad in green robes, wearing purple-tinted glasses and sitting in a gold hovering chair. The humanoid is holding a mysterious, gold metallic mask, examining it with childish glee. smiling: Such a simple, yet wondrous design. This will do nicely next to Battlestar's shield! Giggling, the figure enters the fortress. Once inside, we can see various artifacts, ranging from paintings, weapons, to common objects such as a white shirt with a black stripe running it vertically mounted on the walls. advancing: Now where did I put it? (ponders for a second). Oh yeah, Room 101, of course! As he floats down the corridor, he makes a turn to the left, where various doors can be seen, obviously leading to storage rooms. He stops in front of the second door to the right and presses a button on his chair, unlocking the door. Upon entering it, he notices that the room is pitch black. raising an eyebrow: That's strange. I don't recall turning the lights off in this room. Voice: That would be me. Alerted, the figure quickly types a command on his chair, raising a purple forcefield around himself, while simultaneously having a few lasers installed on the chair on standby. stuttering: Wh-Who are you? How did you find this place? Voice, monotonous: How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. As the figure looks around frantically, parts of the darkness enveloping the room begin moving, assuming a vaguely humanoid form with white glowing eyes. The shadow humanoid slithers towards the figure, who tries not to panic. Humanoid: There is no need to be afraid. I am known by many names, but you may call me...Maltruence. And to answer your second question, I am a dimensional traveler, like you. I realize that trespassing in your property was not the wisest decision, but I just really, really ''wanted to meet the great Collectimus. 'calming down somewhat: A-ah, a f-fan then. Wh-what can I do for you? '''Maltruence: I merely wish that you allow me to...borrow an artifact from your collection. An amulet, to be exact. regaining his composure: An amulet? You'll have to be more specific. Is it the Amulet of Radigan? Or maybe Uxiom's? If you have something valuable to trade, I will consider it. Maltruence: I am looking for the Amulet of Mor-I-Dun. his pupils dilating: Mor-I-Dun?! No...no, I can't let you have it, no trades allowed! Maltruence: And why is that? Collectimus: If you have been actively searching for it, then you already know the answer. Now, I am kindly asking you to leave my property immediately! Out of the blue, a strong guest of wind flows in the room, closing the door behind Collectimus, who is now shrouded in complete darkness. Maltruence: I suppose I should have expected this outcome. It was nice talking to you, Collectimus. Maltruence turns into a chimeric creature of shadow and lunges at Collectimus, but is pushed away by the chair's forcefield. The latter slams a few buttons on his chair, causing lasers to fire multiple shots at Maltruence, whose semi-incorporeal form is unaffected. Collectimus then pulls a lever, ramming his chair against Maltruence at blinding speed and crushing him in the wall. Upon hovering backwards, Maltruence has seemingly disappeared. sweat running down his face: Phew...well, that's something you don't see every day. But this chair is the most advanced piece of technology in the entire universe! While I'm sitting on it, I'm invincible! Voice: Not quite. Before he can react, Collectimus is grabbed by the throat by Maltruence, his eyes burning with white hot fury. He then tosses him aside, causing him to crash on an unseen shelf, which falls on top of Collectimus, squashing him. As he tries to pull his broken body from the debris, Maltruence hovers in front of him. Maltruence: I am giving you a simple choice: Reveal the amulet's location or your collecting days are over. readjusting his broken glasses: Never, fool. lifting Collectimus: Perhaps a warning, then: If you do not hand me over the amulet, everything you care about, especially your collections, will be gone in the blink of an eye. Do you want your life's work, your legacy, to be nothing but ashes? grunting in pain: Why does it matter? If you get the amulet, there will be nothing'' but ashes left. 'Maltreunce: Very well, then. (pauses) Oh, one more thing: You wanted the world to be a "darker and edgier" place. Your wish...is granted. '''confused: What? How- Collectimus is forever silenced by numerous tendrils impaling his body. Upon retracting them, Maltruence carelessly throws Collectimus' corpse to the ground. Maltruence: Thus, Collectimus' story ends. He turns around, slithering towards the chair, still hovering. When he reaches it, he raises his left hand and neatly slices it with shadowy claws, tearing it apart, until finding a purple amulet, with a glowing red gem at the center, embedded at the chair's hardware. grabbing it: I had already searched this entire pocket dimension before Collectimus arrived. I should have known that he would carry such a...special artifact with him at all times. Don't you agree, old friend? The amulet makes a hissing sound and starts shaking violently. Maltruence: I am afraid I cannot do that just yet. The truth is, you are far more useful to me at this state. No worries though, I will take good care of you. The amulet shakes even more and makes a high-pitched ringing sound, which doesn't affect Maltreunce in the slightest. He lodges it in his chest, causing a surge of energy to enfulf Maltruence. His eyes change to a blood red color, as he becomes taller, with a more coherent appearance. The area around his chest has glowing veins, with a dark red organic armor forming on the upper part of his body. Numerous tendrils protrude from his back, as his lower body consists of six large tentacles. His head gains a headpiece and he forms a wide, slasher smile, with small, serrated shark-like teeth, with the inside of his mouth also glowing red. smiling: At long last, I am fully synchronized with the three-dimensional plane! Finally, I shall be able to fulfill my mission...but first, I will have to take the necessary precautions. He gently taps the gem on the amulet, unleashing a powerful, omnidirectional blast of dark energy that completely obliterates the fortress he was in, erasing everything. As he slithers across the planetoid's surface, he swipes his hand in a circular motion, forming a dark red portal in front of him. grinning: Let's see what lies ahead, shall we? Chapter 2: The Deadly Alliance The desolate city of Bellwood is shown, a dark red sky sealing the deal of the city's cruel fate. The sun has not risen for over a week. Few buildings still stand, none without ruin. Human remains are nonexistent, as if they disappeared without a trace. The camera zooms in to a unique sight: A giant charred anthropomorphic smoothie cup, the mascot of the famed smoothie establishment Mr. Smoothy. Upon closer inspection, a figure can be seen sitting in a leftover chair. It appears to be a human male, in his early twenties, clad in a dark purple armor, with a black trenchcoat over it. His skin is unnaturally pale, but not as much as his intense, vibrant violet eyes. He is holding a black helmet with a purple visor, staring it nonstop. After a few moments, he gently places it right by his side on the ground and closes his eyes. An alien wearing a containment suit, carrying a stack of pale green crystals, runs through a market place, pushing everyone and everything out of his way. Right behind him are a human male, wearing a black jacket with purple stripes over a dark purple shirt and a feline alien, having pale orange fur and wearing dark red armor. The human reaches for his left wrist, revealing a purple gauntlet with an hourglass symbol. He rotates the faceplate, showcasing a 3D hologram of an armored alien. He slams down the dial, becoming engulfed in purple light. When it fades, in his place stands an alien wearing purple armor, a black trenchcoat and a helmet equipped with a visor. posing: Eon! Eon disappears in a flash of purple light. We cut to the alien in the containment suit, who has stopped running in order to take a quick breath. It appears that he is some sort of a caterpillar-like creature. Once he recovers, he looks around, only to find the pale green crystals gone. holding a crystal: Looking for these? screaming: Why won't you leave me alone, Ben Tennyson? I'm just trying to earn a living. Eon: By stealing from people who actually work hard to achieve things in life? Tell me, Bubble Helmet, is this really your pathetic excuse? You disgust me. Eon's hands glow with purple energy, as he blasts Bubble Helmet, who manages to dodge in time. The ground hit by the blasts turns into dust. Bubble Helmet then pulls out a gun holstered in his belt and fires multiple times, with Eon creating a purple forcefield that blocks the lasers. While Bubble Helmet reloads, Eon blasts him with a purple ray, causing his helmet to crumble into dust. A strange green gas is released and Bubble Helmet falls to his knees, struggling to breathe. Soon afterwards, the feline alien arrives on the scene. Alien, to Eon: Ben, what did you- folding his arms to his chest: Just shut up and help him, Rook. Rook glances at Eon, then walks towards Bubble Helmet, removing a gas mask from his pocket and putting in in front of Bubble Helmet's mouth, who starts breathing normally. angry: What were you thinking, Ben? You were well aware that Bubble Helmet requires a unique atmosphere to breathe! Eon: I just taught him a lesson. He tries stealing again, he will receive much, much worse. Rook: That is not how we do things! Eon: That is how I ''do things. If you have any problem with that, you shouldn't have become my partner in the first place! 'Rook: Perhaps I was mistaken. At the very least, you could help me transport Bubble Helmet back to the HQ. '''scoffing: What do I look like, the delivery man? Besides, I was supposed to do my homework with Julie this afternoon and I'm late. Now, be a good sidekick and deliver the bad guy. furious: Why, you- fading into purple light: Goodbye, Rook. And good riddance. Eon arrives in front of a large house. He presses the hourglass symbol on the gauntlet on his left wrist and reverts in a flash of purple light back to human form. Slightly readjusting his jacket, he enters his house. He sees a human female, of Asian-American descent, wearing a pale blue sweater and having raven black hair cut short sitting at a couch, reading a Chemistry book. Upon seeing Ben, she instantly lowers the book, runs towards him and hugs him tightly. [Julie, excited]: Ben, I was getting worried! Where were you? Ben: Oh, you know, the usual. Stoping scum from profiting from the suffering of others. Julie: You don't have to say it like that. Ben: That's how it is, though. (pauses) How long have you been waiting? Julie: No more than an hour. Ms Tennyson made me feel right at home. Ben: Glad to hear that. They both sit at the couch. As they stare at each other for a few seconds, Ben's gauntlet begins to spark. worried: Ben, is something wrong with the Ultimatrix? also worried: No...I've never seen it do this before. Think I broke it? Julie: Perhaps you need to have it checked- Before she can finish her sentence, a bright purple flash engulfs the entire room. As it slowly fades, Julie, with half of her face covered, sees Ben grunting in pain, as his skin becomes pale and a purple armor with trenchcoat envelops him, as well as a helmet with a visor. Eon grabs Julie by the shoulders and lifts her up. trembling: B-Ben, what are you doing? Y-you're scaring me... Eon: You were right, Julie. Something's very wrong with Ben... He starts cackling madly, as the camera zooms out of the house, with a bright purple flash covering the screen. Eon opens his eyes and looks around, as if expecting something to change. He lets out a deep sigh and grabs his helmet, starting to wander down the empty street. After walking for what seems like eternity, he stops before the Bellwood Olde Days exhibition. All of a sudden, a dark red portal forms in front of him and out of it steps Maltruence. Maltruence: You seem lost. May I help- He gets interrupted by Eon blasting him in face with a time ray, utterly disintegrating his head. No more than a second later, it begins to rapidly regenerate, still sporting a smile on his face. shocked: What? That's impossible! Maltruence: Apparently, you were wrong. No use beating yourself over it, we all make mistakes. Eon: Shut up! He charges his fists with purple energy, punching Maltruence multiple times, while the latter simply stands there, looking a little amused. Seeing that his attacks are futile, Eon stops and breathes heavily. Maltruence: Not the way I would choose to vent my anger out, but admittedly, it was quite effective. Eon: What do you want from me? Maltruence: Like I said, I merely want to help you. Eon: Out of the goodness of your heart? Forgive me if I don't trust you...what's your name again? feigning shock: My sincerest apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. You may call me...Maltruence. sarcastically: Oh, now I will definitely trust you. As if the demonic appearance wasn't enough. Thanks, but I'll pass. Just as he prepares to leave, Maltruence wraps a tendril around Eon's left wrist, where a broken device can be seen. Eon: Let me go, man! calm: I just need you to see that I am indeed trustworthy. He taps the gem on his chest, with a red energy wave being transferred to the broken device, as wires and tubes begin reassembling, eventually recreating the device. surprised: You fixed my Ultimatrix? Maltruence: No, I made it better. You now possess your very own Chrono Navigator. It will allow you to travel anywhere you wish. In other words, you are free to leave this dimension. Eon looks at the Chrono Navigator, then back at Maltruence. Eon: What's the catch? Maltruence: There is no deception involved. However, I would appreciate it if you could help me with something. Eon: There it goes. (sighs) Go ahead. Maltruence: The universe, in its current state, is flawed. The fundamental truths are collapsing and there is only one way to fix it all: Create a clean slate. Eon: Aha. You want to destroy everything, then remake it in your own- Maltruence: No. Imagine a train running at top speeds, never slowing down. Eventually, it will derail off its path and lead its passengers straight to their doom. Unless, of course, there is someone there to pull the lever and avert total destruction. Eon: This sounds compelling and all, but take it to a universal scale. I highly doubt one being can change the course of the universe, as you say. grinning: Precisely the reason I will require associates. An army, if you will. Eon: I am no one's lackey. Maltruence: I never said that you would be a "minion". You may not be my equal, but your chronokinetic abilities will prove more than useful. And to top it of, once our work is complete, you will have a real home to return to. (raises hand) So, what do you say... Eon: Eon. The name's Eon. Eon stares at Maltruence's outstretched arm. He briefly closes his eyes, hearing in his mind the sounds of screams, people begging for help and a rampaging inferno. He opens them again, takes his helmet and puts it on, clicking into place. He raises his hand and they both make a handshake, as the screen cuts to black. Chapter 3: An Inferior Imposter A humongous spaceship is shown, hovering in what seems to be a dark void. Its exterior is oily blue, with small tendrils protruding from its hull, almost appearing organic. A bright red flash blinds the screen, as Maltruence and Eon teleport inside the spaceship, the camera following them as they descend the ship's corridors. While Maltruence is calmly slithering towards an unknown destination, Eon is constantly looking outside, a curious look behind his helmet. stopping: That's...strange. We are in space, but there are no stars...or anything, for that matter. Where are we? Maltruence: We are in Dimension 0, my most favorite of my numerous headquarters scattered throughout the universe. And you are correct, there is indeed nothing ''out there. Being accustomed to loleniness, I figured you would have no problem with that. 'Eon: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Nice spaceship, by the way. '''Maltruence: One of my oldest possessions, so much so that I cannot even remember when I acquired it. But enough reminiscing. There is something you need to see. Eon doesn't reply and simply follows Maltruence. The duo make a turn to left, passing by several locked doors, all of them having an "X" on them. Eventually they arrive in front of a large gate, with rune-like symbols carved onto it. Maltruence whispers an incantation and the runes glow red, unlocking the gate. Upon entering, one can see that the room is littered with artifacts, but the most interesting feature is a large panel on one of the walls, with numbers starting from 0 and ending to 32 inscribed on it. Eon looks around and gazes upon two unique artifacts, resembling large infinity symbols. His pupils dilating behind the visor, Eon rushes towards the artifacts and grabs them. shocked: W-what?! You have two ''Maps of Infinity? How is this possible? 'smiling: These are just the last two remaining copies and are almost non-functional. I am merely keeping them for sentimental reasons. '''confused: Copies? Then what happened to the Map of Infinity I- interrupted: Destroyed. I was gathering as many of the maps as possible to accelerate my mission. Unfortunately, it...backfired. Eon: Backfired...how? Maltruence: For one, it obliterated Dimension 3 and almost banished me out of the timestream. Eon: Why didn't you use the maps to go to the Forge of Creation? By absorbing a Celestialsapien's omnipotence, you could have- Maltruence: The answer is simple. It is not enough. Eon: Not...enough?! Then how are we supposed to- Maltruence: You did not let me explain. Follow me. As Maltruence turns around, Eon lets out a deep sigh and walks behind him. Exiting the room, the duo reach another corridor, this time making a turn to the right. Meeting another gate, they enter the room the same way as before. The interior is decorated with more rune-like symbols and there are selves, on top of them resting canisters containing a black goo and a giant, red-tinted screen, showing a cluster of nebulae and galaxies branching out. approaching the screen: This is the universe. Erroneously believed to be infinite, it is merely, in layman's terms, very, very large. Eon: Interesting trivia, but I'm still not hearing an explanation. Maltruence: Ah, but this part is most intriguing, I assure you. You see, the universe, as we currently know, is not the same as the one before. Or the other 7 that preceded it. blank expression: Okay, you lost me there. You mean to tell me, that the universe, everything in existence as we know it, has existed beforehand 8 times?! How could you possibly know that? Maltruence: The proof is standing right in front of you. pausing: You are...How old are ''you? 'Maltruence: I am afraid your brain could not process it. In any case, I am far too old and I am not going away anytime soon. Not while there is still work to be done. Maltruence touches the screen on the wall and swipes it, changing folder, now displaying a list of several artifacts showcased in the previous room. '''Maltruence: The artifacts you saw a few minutes ago are some of the most enduring examples. They are formed each time the then current iteration of the universe reaches its end. They act as...white blood cells, if you will. They target threats that dare disturb the fabric of time and space. As a direct consequence, each iteration lasts longer, with the exception of the fifth one, due to an...unforeseen event. But that is a story for another time. My point is, no matter what their "original" purpose might have been, they were subconsciously created for a single reason: protect the universe at all costs. Eon: You mentioned that the universe has derailed off its course. If that's true, then these "artifacts" aren't doing a very good job. Maltruence: Indeed. Up until now, the cosmos was in order. And then, we have these... He swipes the screen once more, showing a different set of artifacts. Unlike the previous ones, these appear far more mechanical and scientific, resembling gauntlets. A common trait among all of them is an hourglass symbol on them. whispering: Omnitrixes...(sighs) Should've seen this coming... Maltruence: These devices exist in an alarming amount of dimensions across the universe. Their design and functions are almost identical. They will prove to be our biggest asset. Eon: How, exactly? Maltruence: You wondered what power source would be required to fulfill our mission. This is it. Eon: But...there are countless of them. How will we gather them all? Maltruence: Simple. We start with a few, then we make sure the entire world knows about it. The rest will be coming to us. Eon: Nice. Well, then...(smiles) let the hunt begin. He reaches for his Chrono Navigator, inputting a few commands before becoming engulfed in purple light, disappearing. grinning: Time for 32's story to receive its much anticipated ending... A large fast food restaurant, shaped like a traditional hut is seen, the sign "BURGER SHACK" proudly displayed. As numerous people come and go, taking their orders, the camera zooms in to a group that stands out. It consists of two Caucasian males, around the same age, one wearing a black and green T-shirt with a watch-like device on his wrist, the other having long black hair, a black bodysuit with a lock with the number "11" wrapped around his neck, a Causasian female with long, red hair and indigo college uniform and finally a feline alien, wearing a form-fitting blue bodysuit, eating meatball subs. Female: Ben, are you alright? You haven't even touched any of your chili fries. Male: Yeah, Tennyson, something bugging you? monotonous: As a matter of fact, something is ''bugging me, Levin. 'Kevin: Is this about what happened last week? With Albedo? '''Female: Kevin, come on now. You know how rough it is for Ben. Ben: It is alright, Gwen. I just wish things could have unfolded differently. Alien, finishing his meal: There is no use blaming yourself, Ben. Albedo was a vile criminal scum and even though I do not condone what you did, there was no other conceivable option. forming a weak smile: Thank you, Rook. (stands up) Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom. As soon as he leaves the table, the other three gather around. Kevin: Okay, I understand that Tennyson needs some time to cool off, but he's acting beyond weird. Rook: Kevin is correct. I have never seen Ben display such behavior. It is...unsettling. sighing: You're right, something's wrong. confused: Huh? But didn't you just say that- Gwen: I...I've known Ben for pretty much my entire life, we're family, for goodness' sake. And this...this doesn't feel right. I know this might sound crazy, but- She is interrupted by the sounds of windows shattering, as a swarm of robotic mice, about three times larger than the real deal ravage the place, attacking customers and personnel. Gwen's hands glow with a purple aura, as she projects powerful mana bolts at the mice, instantly disintegrating them. Kevin touches the table, covering himself from head to toe in a wood layer, then turns his hands into maces, swinging them at the mice. Rook's Proto-Tool on his shoulder rotates and begins firing orange energy blasts. Ben suddenly arrives on the scene, having turned into Upgrade, who merges with one of the mice and lunges on the others, disassembling them. Eventually, all the mice are destroyed, as well as Burger Shack's interior. While Gwen, Kevin and Rook tend towards the civilians, Upgrade resumes his default shape and examines one of the mice. thinking: These seem familiar. Accessing memories...ah, yes, they are creations of- A large, anthropomorphic elephant bursts through the wall, letting out a loud roar from his trunk. Kevin: Trombozo?! Trumbipulor: It's Trumbipulor, you Osmosian half-breed! Upgrade: What do you want, Trumbipulor? Trumbipulor: Revenge for all those times you and your sidekicks locked me up in jail! It's payback ti- He is interrupted by a purple ray fired on him. Trumbipulor lets out a weak scream, as his skin turns grey and he crumbles into dust, revealing Eon standing behind him, his gauntlet still emitting purple energy, much to the shock of Ben and co. furious: Eon! The pachyderm dolt was mine to ki-err, defeat! You shall pay dearly! He slams the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on his chest, transforming in a bright flash of green light into Diamondhead, who lets out a battle cry and turns his hands into blades, charging at Eon. Recovering from the initial shock, Gwen throws mana bolts, Kevin breaks a steel bar from the damaged wall and throws it like a javelin and Rook shoots a net out of his Proto-Tool, trapping Eon into place. Eon: Four against one? Hardly fair... He unleashes an omnidirectional purple blast, decaying the pillars supporting the building. While Gwen manages to form a shield around herself, Kevin and Rook are both crushed by the debris, as the whole building collapses. sporting a slasher smile: ...for you! Diamondhead punches his way out of the rubble and blasts Eon with shards, that explode upon contact, knocking him back. He then turns around and runs towards Gwen, who is half buried, blood dripping from her orifices, her eyes staying still, staring back at him. Diamondhead: Gwen...? N-no... He frantically reaches for pieces of rubble, violently throwing them away, before finally unveiling a grim sight: a steel rebar having impaled Gwen right through the left lung. Barely able to compose himself, Diamondhead turns around and removes more debris, uncovering civilian corpses, Rook's decapitated head and a barely alive Kevin, who starts decaying from Eon's blast, his wood layer having decelerated the process. whispering: G-Gwen...Is she al...alri- Kevin never finished his sentence. Diamondhead bows his head, clenching his fists with such force that his knuckles crack. He slowly faces Eon, who has recovered from the attack. Eon: Nice work there, "hero". Diamondhead remains silent, glaring at Eon with a deadly stare. He bends his arms to his elbows and the ground starts to shake, as three enormous crystal shards emerge from the ground, hovering above Eon. With a swift move, Diamondhead crushes them on top of him, causing a huge shockwave as a result of the impact. Diamondhead then heads towards the collission site, with small shards forming all around him. Upon reaching it, he pushes the crystals away and to his horror, sees nothing underneath. Quickly turning around, he is attacked by Eon, who grabs the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol and infuses it with purple energy, forcing Diamondhead to revert in a flash of red light back to human form. shocked: How did you-? Eon: Accept your fate, "Ben". You have failed once again. furious: I will never surrender! Prepare for a world of pain, Eon! He twists the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and slams it down, transforming in a flash of green light into a black humanoid wearing a dark green top hat and businessman suit, with a clover sticking right out of one of the pockets, white gloves, brown shoes, white shirt and having expressive green eyebrows. XIII: Oh no, I don't think so, "Ben". He snaps his fingers, reverting himself in a flash of green light back to human form. screaming: You stubborn Adhmorsapien! Fine, then! He slams the dial once more, becoming engulfed in green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background, with light green bubbles pulsating right behind him. The camera zooms in at Ben, bypassing the tissue, blood, vessels and cells, eventually reaching at a single DNA molecule, which unravels and reshapes into a rope-like form, becoming enveloped by a protein case. The new DNA produces more copies, which exit the cell and start invading others nearby, rapidly infecting all of the cells. The camera then zooms out, revealing Ben's body to have turned into a dark green liquid, with sickly green orbs floating, encased in a humanoid containment suit. Elbow blades resembling the piston of a syringe form, as six orbs on his face glow green, becoming his eyes. A mouthguard piece appears and two green sashes cross his chest, with Omnitrix 1.5 symbol popping out of the center. Vaccine unsheathes the needles from his fingertips and lunges at the camera, completing the transformation. Vaccine: Time to die! Eon shoots a time ray at Vaccine, who rolls out of the way, then jumps on Eon, stabbing him with his needles and injecting him with a green liquid. Letting him go, Eon awkwardly steps back, clutching his head in pain, as Vaccine poses victoriously. Vaccine: What's wrong? Do you feel ill? (raises arm) This flesh eating virus we constructed should devour your body in less than a minute. We wish we could make your death more painful, but this should suffice. breathing heavily: Looks like you...got me... He laughs, pressing a button on his gauntlet, scanning himself with a purple light. Once it's done, Eon stands up, looking completely unharmed. grinning: Too bad I reverted my cells to the state prior the infection. Chronokinesis is pretty neat, don't you think? Vaccine: We grow weary of this. He slams the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol, transforming in a flash of bright green light into a silver, robotic alien, with glowing green lights on cavities on his chest, slitted mechanical eyes and five wires hanging from the back of his skull, imitating a dreadlocks hair style. Metashift: Me-ta-shift. He opens his chest, revealing a three pronged spear that impales Eon at the chest. He then coats his arms with electricity and touches the spear, conducting it and electrocuting Eon, who screams in pain. As Metashift increases the voltage, Eon grabs the other end of the spear and infuses it with purple energy, causing it to decay into mush. Metashift stretches his arms, merging them together to form a large plasma cannon, blasting intense green energy. Eon responds by firing a time ray, the two beams colliding. Both Metashift and Eon are pushed back, trying to maintain their position, however, Eon's ray begins overpowering Metashift's and eventually disintegrates his arms. As nanomachines begin repairing him, Eon forms a purple blade on his left hand and stabs Metashift through the chest, severing several cords and causing massive amounts of oil to leak out. Metashift steps back and grabs his chest in a futile attempt to stop the leaking, but Eon punches him in the face with a charged fist, decaying one half of his face and knocking him down. making a wheezing sound: Wasn't...supposed...to end...like this... Eon: I'm sure the real ''Ben said the same thing. Funny how things turn out, don't they...Albedo? 'oil leaking from his helmet: H-how... '''Eon: Your attitude is so predictable. As are your moves. You were a pathetic villain, Albedo, what made you think you could play the role of the hero? coughing oil: I...am...superior... Eon: You're delusional if you truly believe that. (pauses) Farewell, imposter. He reaches for Metashift's Omnitrix's 1.5 symbol and rips it out of its socket, causing Albedo to revert back to human form, drawing his last breath. Eon looks at the oil stained Omnitrix 1.5 core, increasing his grip. Eon: One down...so many more to go. Chapter 4: Deception The futuristic city of Bellwood is shown, circa 2030 AD. The once rural city has evolved into a great metropolis, with tall, state of the art buildings, flying cars and a notable absence of anything natural. Humans and aliens now coexist peacefully, the cultures mixing to form something new. Digital billboards are abudant with the message "VOTE MT-3P3 FOR CITY MAYOR" , showing an android wearing a blue shirt under a red businessman suit, having icy blue, mechanical eyes. The camera switches sides, showing a magnificent building: A large, imposing tower, with the Omnitrix symbol serving as its logo. It is none other than the headquarters of Earth's greatest hero, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, better known these days as...Ben 10,000. As a new day dawns, Ben steps towards the balcony, wearing a green shirt, the upper part with the sleeves being black and brown pants, a utility belt surrounding his waist. He wears two Omnitrix 2 gauntlets, one on each wrist. taking a deep breath: I have a feeling this is going to be a great day. Suddenly, both Omnitrix 2 gauntlets flash green, indicating Ben is receiving a call. frowning: Me and my big mouth. (clicks the left gauntlet) Benjamin Kirby Tennyson speaking. through intercom: Ben, first of all, good morning. Second of all, I require your immediate assistance for a matter of utmost emergency. Ben: Hey, good to hear from you too, Rook, it's been a while. What type of emergency are we talking about? through intercom: How fast can you arrive on the Sahara desert? Ben: The Sahara? Rook, if this is another prank call, like the new Mr. Smoothy store in Antarctica... through intercom: I am being 100% serious. Please, Ben. sighing: I'll be there in 5. through intercom: Thanks, Ben. Rook out. The left gauntlet beeps, ending the call. Ben double taps the faceplate of the right gauntlet, becoming engulfed in green light, with the Omnitrix symbol appearing on his chest and four spikes emerging diagonally, as Ben gains patagia under his arms and his eyes spark green, with a giant hologram of Jetray appearing behind him. Ben: Jetray! He takes off, racing past several flying vehicles with blinding speed. A panoramic view of the Sahara desert is shown, which is disturbed by Ultimate Ben flying at speeds surpassing Mach 1. He notices a large group of armored humans and aliens standing close to what appears to be a village surrounded by an orange forcefield and heads towards them, smoothly landing on the hot sand. He presses the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and devolves back to human form, walking towards them. seeing Ben: As you can see, I have not deceived you. Ben: Looks like you rounded up the whole Plumber squad stationed on Earth. What's so important? Rook: This forcefield appeared just one hour ago, when it was picked by our sensors. Any attempts to penetrate it have failed so far. Ben: Aha. What about the villagers inside? Rook: Oddly, they remain very calm, despite their entrapment. They are also able to see us, but not hear us. passing: Sup, Ben. Ben: Hey, Morty, what's up? Morty: Magister Blonko, we discovered that the forcefield becomes thinner every 3.75 minutes. It could be possible to enter it then, if using enough force. Rook: Good job, Morty. Ben? Ben: Let's check it out. He slams the left gauntlet, transforming in a flash of green light into Ghosftreak. Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak... He floats closer to the forcefield, with Rook and Morty following him. The rest of the Plumbers surround Ben and greet him. He looks inside the forcefield, watching the people there go about their daily routine, without worrying. Ghostfreak: So...when are the 3.75 minutes up? Plumber, carrying a tablet: Should be about now, chump. Right after he says that, the forcefield begins flickering, dissipating for a second, during which one Plumber rushes inside, despite the others yelling at him to wait. The forcefield once again becomes fully solid. The Plumber apporaches the villagers, who stop what they are doing and gather around him, smiling. However, the smiler becomes wider and wider, with the skin melting off of them, as they turn into hideous greenish yellow blobs with sharp teeth, jumping on the Plumber who cries for help, much to the horror of the others present. his eye expanding: Limax?! He immediately turns intangible and attempts to phase through the forcefield, but gets shocked instead. As the other Plumbers fire their guns at it with no avail, Ghostfreak recovers and phases through the ground, emerging at the other side. The Limax divert their attention away from the Plumber who lies on the ground in pain, but still alive, towards Ben. Limax: The great Ben Tennyson! Ghostfreak: Never thought I would see you guys again. You had to show your ugly mugs, didn't you? Limax: Mock us all you want, Ben Tennyson! You will not see the end of this day! Ghostfreak: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, skip to the fighting, please. The Limax stand close and merge together into an enormous blob monster. Ghostfreak opens his chest, revealing tentacles that try to wrap around the monster's limbs, but slip inside its gelatinous body. He turns intangible and phases inside the monster, attempting to possess it, but is flung outside. Once standing up, he is crushed by two giant fists back to the ground, with the monster ominously approaching him. Monster: While in this hot climate, we are invincible, Ben Tennyson! Surely you remember that. hovering back up: Oh, I do. Just like I remember that you are vulnerable to... He slams the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, transforming in a flash of green light into Water Hazard, who aims his palms at the monster, which hurriedly stumbles back. Hazard: Water Hazard! Monster: Impossible! There are no Orishans in the Milky Way Galaxy. Hazard: Next time, get your facts straight. He sprays the monster with a pressurized stream of cold water, causing it to screech and writhe in pain, separating into numerous small Limax again. Water Hazard then sprays a circle of water around them, effectively trapping them. He runs towards the injured Plumber and helps him get up. Hazard: You okay, man? Plumber: Thank you, Ben Tennyson. I thought I was done for. Hazard: Well, word of advice: Be patient. Plumber: Duly noted. Water Hazard approaches a device on the other side of the village and sprays it with water, short-circuiting it and causing the forcefield to completely dissipate. At once, Plumbers storm in and surround the Limax, arresting them, while Rook walks towards Ben, who reverts in a flash of green light back to human form. Rook: I was not aware you had encountered the Limax before. Ben: It was way back, when I had the original Omnitrix for barely a week. I would be surprised if it was mentioned on the records. Which reminds me, we should search for the people they impersonated. They must be kept in some kind of storage room...hopefully. Rook: Yes, of course. Also, thank you once again, for not only thwarting a possible undercover alien invasion, but also saving one of my recruits. I believe I need to...step my game up. gasping: Did you just- smiling: Yes, yes I did. folding his arms to his chest: As for thwarting an alien invasion, I'm not sure. I have a feeling this is just the beginning of something larger and we need to be prepared. What if there are Limax living among us for who knows how long? Who can you really trust? Rook: Ben, I am going to be completely honest with you: The fact that you are actually considering such a situtation, displaying dangerous levels of common sense...disturbs me. chuckling: Don't get used to it. Out of the blue, a purple portal forms, out of it stepping Eon, who has a few Omnitrix cores strapped around his waist in some sort of twisted belt. Eon: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something? Ben: Eon? This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. He crosses his forearms, slamming both gauntlets and becoming engulfed in green light. Ben hovers in a bright green background, with white bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down. His skin gains a rocky texture, with it littered by small craters. Smoke emanates from pores on his body, covering parts of him in a thick grey fog. He grows a breathing apparatus that connects to his neck and back of the skull and gains metallic gauntlets and boots. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest and he strikes a pose, completing the transformation. with a deep, raspy, voice: Moonlight Smoke? (shrugs) Sure, why not. Eon charges up a time ray and fires, but Moonlight Smoke turns into smoke and flies away, before rematerializing. Rook grabs the inert Proto-Tool from his shoulder and activates it, releasing bolts of orange energy, hitting Eon directly at the chest, knocking him back. Some of the Plumbers also blast Eon with their own weapons, pinning him down. Raising a purple shield to withstand the shots, Eon tries to get up, but is met by one of Moonlight Smoke's moonlight-charged fists, that literally sends him flying. Following him in smoke form, Moonlight Smoke reaches the point of impact to see that Eon has vanished. Looking around, he is attacked from behind, receiving a wound on the shoulder from Eon's Chrono Blade. Using moonlight to heal the wound, he then unleashes large amounts of smoke from pores on his body, concealing his location. Eon, with a broken visor, grunts and jumps right into the fog. Unbenknowst to him, Moonlight Smoke had exited the fog and is now moving his arms in a spiral motion, concentrating the fog around Eon, tightening its hold, then moves the smoke inside his helmet through the cracks, suffocating him. Eon grabs his helmet and quickly gets it off, falls on his knees and coughs violently, with Moonlight Smoke approaching him. Eon inputs a few commands on his Chrono Navigator and teleports away in a flash of purple light. Smoke: Well, that was something. Reverting back to human form in a flash of green light, he is approached by Rook and some of the Plumbers, who are sweating under the hot sun. Rook: Ben, where did Eon go? Ben: I dunno. He could be anywhere in the timestream for all I know. But he did seem...different. Rook: In what way? Ben: I'm not exactly sure...He was being awfully silent, if you ignore his one-liner entrance. Rook: That is worrisome. If Eon has taken his "mission" more seriously now, perhaps next time, we might not be so lucky. Ben: Well, I have an alien who can manipulate luck, so... Rook: Not my point, Ben. What also concerns me is the fact that, accroding to the records, Eon's goal consists of a) enslaving alternate versions of you and b) conquering the timestream. Yet, in this encounter, he seemed intent to kill ''you. 'pondering: Yeah, you're right. First the Limax, then Eon...Something's going on. You think Professor Paradox will help? '''Rook: I see no reason why he would not. Ben: Well, in that case...(pauses, then checks his pocket) Wait, today's Sunday. Sorry, Rook, but I have to go to the Hot Spot. I have some important...business to take care of. He slams the left gauntlet, transforming into XLR8 in a bright flash of green light, ready to leave. Rook: Ben! (XLR8 turns around) Good luck. He winks at XLR8, who nods back, slides his visor down and speeds away, knocking some sand back. A purple light engulfs the screen, as Eon collapses on the ship's floor, still coughing. standing up: That was a cheap shot, Tennyson. Don't worry though, I'll get you! And when I do, you'll regret the day you- Maltruence: Eon, please, calm down. Eon looks up to see Maltruence standing, his eerie, yet strangely comforting grin ever present. Maltruence: There is no need to act in such a childish manner. Or did you really think our plan could proceed without some minor...setbacks? Eon: Yeah, yeah, you're right. (unbuckles the Omnitrix cores belt and hands it to Maltruence) Why not show up and lend me a hand, though? Maltruence: My presence had to remain secret...for now. Follow me. Eon sighs and begins following Maltruence, as they enter the familiar room to the right of the corridor. The screen now depicts a strange planet, who appears to be made out of...clockwork. Eon: What is this? Why are we even here, we should be collecting- Maltruence: The amount of Omnitrixes you have gathered is currently sufficient. What we need to do is build an army. And I have the perfect candidates. He taps the screen, zooming in to a large city, where beings resembling clock components walk around. Maltruence: This is Tempolex, capital city of the planet Chronorax, home to the Chronosapiens. Eon: Doesn't ring a bell. Maltruence: Of course not, these beings never existed in your home dimension. But like you, they have power over time. Eon: And? I'm sure there are other people in the cosmos with time powers, why choose the Chronosapiens? Maltruence: Because they can be controlled. Eon: Like a hive mind? Maltruence: Precisely. Their mechanical nature leaves them vulnerable to more...resilient personalities taking over. Eon: Alright, then, let's go- Maltruence: I am afraid it is not that simple. He swipes the screen to the left, showing a human male, in his late thirties/early forties, wearing an orange overcoat, white lab coat and green experiment goggles wrapped around his neck. Maltruence: This is a human, simply known by the alias "Professor Paradox". His knowledge and power over the timestream is quite advanced and has chosen to dedicate the rest of his immortal life to protecting it. Eon: Sounds like an ally we can have on our side. Maltruence: Unfortunately, Paradox has discovered the universal imbalance, yet he chose to remain inactive. You could say he even supports ''it. 'Eon: So, he poses a threat to us? '''Maltruence: Most definitely. He guards all dimensions, but has a liking for Dimension 1 in particular. Eon: Lemme guess: It's the one we gotta go to. Maltruence: No, it is the one I ''will go to. 'Eon: What's that supposed to mean? '''Maltruence: You need to distract him. Eon: Distract him? You want me to fight this guy? Maltruence: That is one way to distract somebody, yes. sighing: Let's just get this over with. Maltruence approaches Eon, typing a new command on his Chrono Navigator. Maltruence: Paradox resides in a pocket dimension outside of the timestream. The coordinates I just installed should allow you to enter his realm. touching his face: Wait...I don't have my helmet on. I left it behind on that other Ben's world. Maltruence gently taps the gem on his chest, causing a black helmet with a purple visor to form around Eon's head. Maltruence: Problem solved. Eon: Okay, one more thing: Can I survive against this "Paradox" guy? Or are you leading me into a trap? Maltruence: If I wanted to betray you, I would have never freed you from the dimension you were trapped in the first place. Eon: Still not hearing an answer to my first question. There is a period of silence between the two. Maltruence: Yes. Eon silently nods, then presses a button on his Chrono Navigator, teleporting away in a flash of purple light. Maltruence taps the gem on his chest, causing a dark red portal to form in front of him. Maltruence: It is time to take on a more...active role. He slithers inside the portal, closing behind him, as the screen cuts to black. Chapter 5: The Gears of War The artificial city of Tempolex is shown, highly resembling the inner workings of a wristwatch, but on a much bigger scale. Gears constantly rotate, providing power to the city's factories, which produce a strange green mist from the exhaust pipes. Robotic humanoids made out of copper, the Chronosapiens, work on even bigger machines. Accidents are technically nonexistent, since in the event of one occurring, the Chronosapiens simply rewind time by twisting the keys on top of their heads. Apart from factories, there are smaller establishments, as well as a huge, castle-like formation in the distance. Suddenly, the sound of a clock striking can be heard, which catches all of the Chronosapiens' attention. They abandon their posts and march towards the castle-like formation. Upon arriving, they are greeted by a bulky Chronosapien, colored white with gold gears, who looks down on them. '' 'Chronosapien: People of Tempolex, I, your great leader Empoleus, congratulate you for all the hard work you've accomplished thus far. As a token of appreciation and gratitude, I permit you to return to your residence, in order to spend some quality time with your family and friends. So, what are you waiting for? The clock is ticking! The Chronosapiens roar from excitement, crying out Empoleus' name, beginning to return to their homes. After all of them have departed, Empoleus turns around and enters his castle, where Maltruence is standing at the corridor, his arms crossed behind his back. '''Empoleus: Are you happy now, fiend? Maltruence: Quite satisfied, yes. We wouldn't want these poor Chronosapiens to witness your death, do we? Empoleus: Do not pretend you care about them, intruder. I know exactly what you plan to do! Maltruence: Do you, now? (pauses) The benevolent ruler of an oppressed species...something feels wrong... (mockingly taps his chin with his index finger, as if pondering) Oh, right. There is no such thing. He assaults Empoleus with a swarm of tendrils, pinning him to a nearby wall. Empoleus grabs the tendrils and pulls them back, dragging Maltruence with them, then punches him in the jaw, causing his head to turn 180 degrees. Maltruence calmly steps back and readjusts his head, still retaining that eerie smile. He gently taps the gem on his chest, releasing a red energy wave that begins altering Empoleus. His chassis turns from white to a dull, dark grey, with his gears turning blood red, as his expression changes from a line to a grillplate. Maltruence: Malevolent is more like it, am I right...Maltruant? Maltruant: Do you have any idea how much glamours cost, Maltruence? Now I'll have to leave Chronorax to get another sample! waving his finger: Oh, I think that is not going to happen, Maltruant. You see, I need the life force of a rogue Chronosapien for the ritual to work and you are the perfect fit. his hands glowing red: I'm not going down without a fight! grinning: Very well, then. He violently jams the gem further inside his chest. Maltruence glows with instense, red light, as he gains a monstrous appearance, a being covered in serrated tendrils, with multiple wide mouths across his body, all showing the same disturbing smile. Maltruence: To the death. An ethereal realm is shown, with swirling lines of blue energy defining the landscape, or lack thereof. A human male, only known as Professor Paradox is levitating with his eyes closed, apparently meditating. The serene peace and quiet is marred by the arrival of Eon through a purple portal, which snaps Paradox back to his senses. mildly surprised: Eon? It took you long enough, but you finally found a way to my realm. I must say, I'm impressed. Eon: Save your patronizing, Paradox. I'm here to finish what we've started. calmly: You're not him. confused: What? What are you talking about? Paradox: You're a different one. In all honesty, I should have expected this, the universe being nigh infinite and all. (puts his left hand in his pocket and grabs a brown bag, showing it at Eon) Gumball? Eon responds by blasting the bag with a time ray, turning it into a pile of mush, while the gumballs inside float in the blue void. Eon: I don't know what game you're playing, old man, but it ends now! sighing: And here I was expecting a more civil confrontation. How naïve of me. His hands glow with blue energy, as both time masters unleash their full power at each other. Maltruence lunges at Maltruant, who blasts the former with a powerful time ray, creating a gaping hole in Maltruence's chest, that rapidly starts regenerating. Grunting, Maltruant vibrates, summoning two temporal copies by his side. All three Maltruants rotate their keys to the left, causing time to stop. With Maltruence immobile, they blast him with time energy at maximum firerate, literally turning him into dust. The Maltruants fix their keys, allowing time to resume, then two of them fade, leaving behind the original, who begins to walk away. Before he can advance further, the shadows around the room move and merge together, reforming Maltruence, who wraps a tendril around Maltruant's key, breaks it and tosses it aside. As Maltruant falls down in pain from the shock, Maltruence uses his gem to sever all of Maltruant's limbs, then punches him to the ground. Maltruant: You...think I fear...death? I fear nothing! Maltruence: I never considered you foolish enough to be afraid of death. But, it seems I need to revaluate. You really are a fool, Maltruant. Everyone fears something... Maltruence slowly approaches Maltruant, beginning to glow with a strange, yellow light. the light breaking him apart: Even if it has to be...FEAR ITSELF! A bright yellow light engulfs the screen, with Maltruant's screams of terror being barely audible. Eon uppercuts Paradox, sending him flying back. Upon regaining his balance, he fires bolts of blue time energy that Eon dodges. The latter forms an energy blade and swings it at Paradox, who teleports, then reappears behind Eon and kicks him in the back. Eon retaliates by shooting time rays, which Paradox blocks by throwing gumballs, neutralizing them. Eon grunts in frustration, then turns into purple light, appearing behind Paradox and head locking him. However, Paradox escapes by blasting Eon point blank in the face, decaying a large part of his visor. His clearly visible violet eyes glowing with fury, Eon unleashes an omnidirectional time blast, which Paradox evades by momentarily shifting out of the timestream, then back in. Charging blue time blasts, Eon reacts quickly and tosses gumballs floating around, stunning Paradox. Eon takes advantage of this opportunity and charges at Paradox, his energy blade raised, then swings it, amputating Paradox's entire right wrist, as well as parts of the forearm. Paradox's eyes glow a vibrant blue, overwhelming Eon, who is consumed by the energy and dissipates. A violent, rapid stream of pale green energy is shown, as Eon suddenly pops into existence, immediately carried by the time waves. As he travels to a journey with no destination, he is bombarded by a percurial vision: An intimidating Pyronite, wielding a sword, standing over a human that appears to be Ben Tennyson. raising his sword: Here's something you've never heard before...YOU LOSE! Just as he lowers the sword, the vision changes: It now shows a tall, robotic creature, colored black and aqua blue, appearing somewhat eerie, with grenades on his arms, facing a muscular tanned red haired human. striking a heroic pose: DIVIDE BY ZERO! A bright flash covers the screen, changing the vision once more: It now shows Atomix, hovering above a weakened Water Hazard. Bizarrely, the vision becomes corrupted, shifting to an image of Azmuth floating in the void of space. The images start becoming more frequent, with various noices heard in the background, as Eon laughs madly. He struggles to reach for his left gauntlet, then presses a button on it, disappearing in a flash of purple light. Maltruant's charred corpse is shown, the gear on his chest having been ripped off by Maltruence, who draws red runes on the ground in a hexagonal pattern. He puts the gear in the middle of the hexagon, then presses the gem on his chest. Maltruence: Para Bellum...Aeternum Mallum...Umbra Maxima! The runes glow blood red, with the gear spinning, creating a red wave that spreads out of the castle, to the streets of Tempolex and all over Chronorax. Panicked Chronosapiens step out their houses to witness that their shadows have animated and have begun attacking them. Trying to fight them off with no avail, the shadows target everyone, even the dead, merging with them and taking control over their motor functions. Soon, the entire planet falls victim to the shadows and the shadow Chonosapiens march towards Tempolex. The gear stops spinning and Maltruence exits the castle, where he is met by a sea of Chronosapiens, stretching further than the naked eye can see. grinning: Yes...The power of one billion Chronosapiens is mine! He raises his hands triumphantly into the air, the Chronosapiens imitating his every move. to the Chronosapiens: We shall return the universe back to its intended course! And we shall let no one stand in our way! He cackles, the Chronosapiens mimicking his sinister laughter. Just as they finish, a purple portal forms in the sky, from which Eon falls to the ground head first. Maltruence: Eon, my good friend, you have arrived...and not a moment too soon. looking around: You did it...you actually did it. approaching him: No, we ''did it. Had you not stalled Paradox long enough, our plan would have collapsed. Now, join your rightful place. ''He stretches his arm toward Eon, who takes it and helps him stand up. curious: Is there something wrong, Eon? You seem...disturbed. Eon turns towards Maltruence, facing him for a few seconds. Eon: No, I'm fine. Just a little beaten up. The Deadly Alliance look at their new army, which patiently awaits for commands. Eon: So...what happens next? Maltruence: Oh, I thought it was obvious. (stares at the camera) We are going to war. Dark tendrils creep around the camera, before engulfing it completely, causing the screen to fade to black. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Maltruence obtains the Amulet of Mor-I-Dun from Collectimus. * Maltruence and Eon form the Deadly Alliance. * Eon embarks on an Omnitrix hunt across the universe. * Eon discovers the Multiverse. * Maltruence gains an army of one billion Chronosapiens. * The Time War begins. Minor Events * Dimensions 0, 32, 2030, 6311 and 199999 are shown for the first time. * A Limax invasion on Dimension 2030 is hinted at. * The Chronosapien's planet is revealed to be named Chronorax. Character Debuts * Collectimus * Bubble Helmet (Dimension 6311) * Rook Blonko (Dimension 6311) * Julie Yamamoto (Dimension 6311) * "Ben Tennyson" (Albedo) (Dimension 32) * Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 32) * Kevin Levin (Dimension 32) * Rook Blonko (Dimension 32) * Trumbipulor (Dimension 32) * Ben 10,000 (Dimension 2030) * Rook Blonko (Dimension 2030) * Morty (Dimension 2030) * "Empoleus" (Maltruant) (Dimension 1) Ultimatrix (Dimension 6311) Alien Debuts * Eon Omnitrix 1.5 (Dimension 32) Alien Debuts * Upgrade * Diamondhead * Alien XIII * Vaccine * Metashift Omnitrix 2 Alien Debuts * Ultimate Ben ** Jetray * Ghostfreak * Water Hazard * Moonlight Smoke * XLR8 Characters Main * The Deadly Alliance ** Maltruence ** Eon Supporting * Rook Blonko (Dimension 6311) (first appearance) * Julie Yamamoto (Dimension 6311) (first appearance; death) * Gwen Tennyson (Dimension 32) (first appearance; death) * Kevin Levin (Dimension 32) (first appearance; death) * Rook Blonko (Dimension 32) (first appearance; death) * Rook Blonko (Dimension 2030) (first appearance) * Morty (Dimension 2030) (first appearance) * Professor Paradox ' Neutral' * Collectimus (first appearance; death) * "Ben Tennyson" (Albedo) (Dimension 32) (first appearance; death) Villains * Bubble Helmet (Dimension 6311) (first appearance) * Trumbipulor (Dimension 32) (first appearance; death) * Limax (Dimension 2030) (first appearance) * "Empoleus" (Maltruant) (Dimension 1) (first appearance; death) Aliens Used By Ben (Dimension 6311) * Eon (first appearance; x2) By "Ben Tennyson" (Albedo) (Dimension 32) * Upgrade (first appearance) * Diamondhead (first appearance) * Alien XIII (first appearance) * Vaccine (first appearance) * Metashift (first appearance) By Ben 10,000 (Dimension 2030) * Ultimate Ben (first appearance) ** Jetray * Ghostfreak (first appearance) * Water Hazard (first appearance) * Moonlight Smoke (first appearance) * XLR8 (first appearance) Allusions * Ante bellum ''is a Latin phrase that literally means "before the war". * Chapters 2 and 4 are named after the video games ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance ''and ''Mortal Kombat: Deception ''respectively. * Chapter 3 is partially inspired by the ''Marvel Comics ''storyline, ''The Superior Spider-Man. * The visions seen by Eon inside the timestream are in fact scenes from various series on Ben 10: Fan Fiction Wiki: ** Death of Ben 10: Apollo is seen defeating Ben Prime, as shown in Chapter 10. ** Tech 10: Star Spirit: Ultimate Bomb 2 Hell fights Orion, as shown in Manufactured God: Part 3. ** Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse: Atomix (Timeline 21) defeats Water Hazard (Timeline 1), as shown in The Chronian Invasion ''and Azmuth suffocates in the void of space, as seen in ''Change. Trivia *This is the first episode in the series where Prime Ben and co. don't make an appearance. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Time War Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000